


genji is hurt and hanzo cares

by AnakinBiwalker



Series: autistic hanzo shimada [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Autism, Autistic Character, Autistic Hanzo Shimada, Emotionally Repressed, Gen, Implied Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Genji Shimada, Self-Injurious Stims, Shimada Brothers, Sibling Bonding, Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinBiwalker/pseuds/AnakinBiwalker
Summary: genji gets hurt on a mission and hanzo opens up (for once)





	genji is hurt and hanzo cares

The atmosphere at the watchpoint was extremely subdued all week; Genji had taken a hit on the previous mission. He would recover, thankfully, but there had been a point when no one was sure what would happen. All of them were dealing with it in their own way. 

None of them had seen Hanzo since they arrived back at Gibraltar, even Jesse who knew all of his hiding places. 

"Have they found Hanzo?" 

"Not yet, Genji." 

Zenyatta was visiting Genji in medical, again. Between him and Jesse (Lena, occasionally), Genji was rarely alone anymore. 

Perhaps they worried it reminded him of darker days, perhaps they were right. 

"What is troubling you?" Zenyatta asked. 

"Hanzo-" 

"I know you worry for your brother, but that is not the only thing making you look so serious," Zenyatta said, caressing Genji's cheek. 

"Always observant," Genji said, "even when I wish you weren't." He placed his own hand over Zenyatta's and sighed. 

"I hate this place," Genji admitted, "so much." 

"I know, Sparrow, I know." 

"I was careless, and now I'm stuck here again," Genji said, before falling silent. There was nothing left to say, nothing Zenyatta didn't already know, didn't already understand. 

The silence ended with Jesse's arrival. "Guess who I found creeping around?" 

Right behind Jesse, looking like he would rather be anywhere else, was Hanzo. He shuffled in after Jesse, their hands linked. 

"Hanzo," Genji said, not quite cheerful, yet not altogether unexcited to see him. 

"Would you two like a moment alone?" Zenyatta asked. 

Hanzo didn't say anything, so Genji decided to answer. "Yes, thank you." 

"Very well. Jesse?" Zenyatta drifted over to him, and, with one last smile at Genji, Jesse left with him. 

Hanzo approached Genji's bedside, then slowly took the seat available. Genji watched all this quietly, noting the feint marks on his hands. 

"You look better," Hanzo said. 

"Hanzo," Genji said, softly. 

"What?" Hanzo snapped, feeling defensive without reason. In a way, Genji's relationship with Hanzo was similar to his with Zenyatta: they didn't need as many words to say what they meant. 

"Let me see your hands," Genji said, holding his own out to Hanzo. 

The silence that passed between them though, that felt nothing like he had with Zenyatta. 

Hanzo placed his hands in Genji's. 

Genji turned them over, then back. Light pink marks covered his skin, heavier around his index fingers and along the side of his hands. His left hand looked to have taken most of the abuse. 

They were bite-marks. 

"Hanzo, what happened?" Genji asked, even though it was clear enough. 

"Unimportant," Hanzo said, "You should be focussing on your recovery." 

"There's not much I can do except lay here," Genji said, "That's nothing to focus on." 

Hanzo rolled his eyes. 

"Now, what is this about?" Genji asked, "You're, what, biting yourself?" 

Hanzo drew his hands back, rubbing at them self-consciously. 

"If this is...bringing back memories, I understand," Genji said, "What happened, how it happened, felt too personal. Zenyatta has helped me through with the memories, the old wounds."

"What are you saying?" Hanzo asked. 

"Are you injuring yourself? Out of guilt?" Genji asked, "If you a struggling again, you can tell me." 

Hanzo stared at him in a moment of incomprehension, before understanding dawned on him. "No, I wasn't. Genji..." 

He rubbed his knuckles against his thighs, back and forth. Genji watched the movement, curiously. 

"I was scared," Hanzo said, finally. 

"What?" Genji almost thought he misheard him. Scared? Hanzo would never admit that to anyone. Not to Genji. 

Hanzo cleared his throat. "You fell. I couldn't help you. When I tried to get to you, I was intercepted. I didn't know what happened." 

Genji listened, and felt like he had never listened to Hanzo before, or that Hanzo had never spoken to him. 

"Everything was out of my control and moving too quickly, our plan was completely useless. Lúcio retrieved you, but no one was communicating, so your status was unknown to me." 

"When we arrived at the watchpoint, I was too overwhelmed to see you or anyone. I had to collect myself, so I hid. The biting calms me down." 

Hanzo stopped talking, and Genji didn't know what say. Hanzo had spoken in a way he normally wouldn't. It was so matter of fact, the cadence was quicker, abrupt. It felt honest.

"Thank you," Genji said, "really. You can always talk to me like this. There's nothing you can't say-" 

"I'm autistic, Genji," Hanzo said, abruptly, "that's why I bite. And hide." 

"Like Symmetra?" Genji asked, immediately wishing he hadn't. Like Symmetra, like she was the only autistic person in the world. 

Hanzo didn't seem to care. "Yes, like Satya." 

"How long have you known?" 

"Before you were born. It wasn't something Father wanted anyone else to know, especially you," Hanzo said. 

"Why didn't you say anything?" Genji asked. 

Hanzo shrugged. 

"It doesn't matter. Thank you for telling me now, Hanzo," Genji said, reaching for him. 

Hanzo took his hand. "This is only because you're injured. Do not expect me to be sharing secrets with you like you and McCree." 

Genji laughed. "'McCree.' Trying to distance yourself, huh, Hanzo?" 

"Don't push it," Hanzo said, smiling anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> hanzo overshares (in his mind) when he gets stressed/after a meltdown (which is what he had during/after the mission)
> 
> also (in my mind/this universe) hanzo has struggled with depression and self-harm and probably still does. genji has dealt with this before


End file.
